


I Do

by AlexiaNite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Senju/Uchiha Marriages, arraigned marriage, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite
Summary: Konoha was founded on the principle of peace, an odd thing for a village of shinobi. The peace forged between the Senju and Uchiha clans was kept alive and renewed every generation through the symbolic coming together of the two clans in the form of an arraigned marriage. Madara and Tobirama had been the first. Since then, the clan elders came together once every thirty years to select a candidate from each of their clans to continue on the tradition. Now, Iruka and Kakashi have been chosen to continue the tradition.For the Armada June Prompt: Family, Rites/Rituals.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexadecimalrebooted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/gifts).



Konoha was founded on the principle of peace, an odd thing for a village of shinobi. The peace forged between the Senju and Uchiha clans was kept alive and renewed every generation through the symbolic coming together of the two clans in the form of an arraigned marriage. Madara and Tobirama had been the first. Since then, the clan elders came together once every thirty years to select a candidate from each of their clans to continue on the tradition. 

It wasn't something Iruka thought about often since he was only distantly related to the First Hokage, though Hiruzen often told him how much they looked alike. Things had recently soured between the Uchihas and the village, many questioning their loyalty. The elders, in their great wisdom, had decided a new marriage was needed. The Uchihas would offer up one of their great sons. As was customary, the Senju would make a selection from their own clan.

Since he was technically related to the clan, he was expected to attend the meeting tonight where the Uchihas would announce who in their clan would be offered up for marriage. They put on a good celebration, which Iruka would enjoy and then quietly slip away from after a few hours. He still had papers to grade after all. He couldn't waste his entire weekend on partying and drunkenness.

So Iruka put on his best kimono, one he saved for special events, and put his hair up with a wooden hairpin Hiruzen had given him years ago. It made him look more feminine, but he didn't mind. He loved the way he looked in this particular kimono. Maybe he'd even get to flirt with some of the Uchihas. 

The building where the Uchihas hosted their parties was already crammed full of people; Senju and Uchiha alike. Navigating was a bit hard, but it would clear out some once the announcement was made. He caught sight of Hiruzen on the other side of the room standing with Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha clan. Normally, he would go say hello, but there was no way he could make it over to them. It seemed like he'd arrived just prior to the actual announcement if the crowd was anything to go by. 

Fugaku made his way to a small raised platform and the room instantly quieted down. "Welcome. The Uchiha and the Senju have gathered here tonight for an important announcement. As you know our clan elders have come together and discussed the weakening of the bond between our clans over the last few years. In order to bring us together in peace once more, a decision has been made to unite an Uchiha and a Senju in marriage. Normally, this happens once a generation, but to show our goodwill towards one another a second marriage will take place. As is customary, the Uchihas will announce their choice first and the Senju will make their announcement in a week. It is a great honor to be chosen to represent your clan in such a way. I am proud to announce that Kakashi Hatake has been chosen to represent our clan in this gesture of peace."

The cheers were nearly deafening as Fugaku finished his announcement and Kakashi stepped forward to join him on the platform. He was dressed in his normal uniform, shoulders hunched as he looked like he'd rather be anywhere than up there with his clan head. While he was the last of the Hatake clan, his mother was an Uchiha. He had been grudgingly accepted into the clan when he needed to learn how to use his Sharingan. He was now one of the most famous shinobi living. Being married off to him would be a great honor for whoever the Senju selected. 

Iruka was glad when the crowd started to thin and he finally got to make his way across the room. Hiruzen smiled as he approached. "Iruka, I am glad to see you made it out tonight."

As if he would skip the announcement and bring shame to himself and the Hokage. "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else tonight. Have you seen Takeo-san by chance? It was so crowded that I couldn't find him." Takeo Senju was the current clan elder and Iruka wanted to make sure he saw he had attended. 

"Hmm, I know he was Fugaku earlier. Perhaps he stepped outside for a moment. I could find out for you." The last thing Iruka needed was the Hokage pulling rank and asking one of the Uchihas that were still in the room. Hiruzen had only been invited because he was the Hokage. Some of the Uchiha distrusted him since he was a student of the First Hokage.

"Thank you, but I will ask around. I should find him before he leaves, but I will see you tomorrow night." He may have moved out on his own, but it was a tradition for all of the Sarutobi household to have dinner together once every two weeks. Since he had pretty much been adopted by Hiruzen, Iruka tried to attend the dinners as often as possible. 

Stepping outside into the fresh air felt amazing after being in that crowded room. He wanted to just head home, but he'd never hear the end of it from the Senju elders. It only took a few minutes to track down Takeo. He was chatting with a few of the other elders. Iruka hesitated for a moment. He really didn't want to talk to all of them, but then Takeo caught sight of him and waved him over. "Takeo-san." He bowed to the man. "Senju-san." He greeted the only other elder he only sort of knew.

"Iruka-san, I'm glad to see you." That was definitely a first. The man mostly scowled at him. "I was just discussing you with the elders." That couldn't possibly be good. "We will be announcing our choice for Kakashi's spouse on Friday. There is a meeting Wednesday to discuss. I would like you to attend."

He almost shouted 'why', but managed to maintain his composure. He had never been invited to such an important meeting before. Why now? "Of course I will be there, Takeo-san."

"Wonderful. We need to speak to the Uchiha elders. Have a good night." And like that, he was dismissed. He bowed to the men and made a hasty retreat back to his home, ditching the rest of the celebration. He was done with politics for the night. His odd interaction with Takeo-san made his head hurt. He would attend the meeting because it was expected of him, but that meant he had to get in the middle of the family issues with the Uchiha. 

*** 

Iruka had received a summons from Takeo-san telling him to be at the meeting immediately after school let out. It annoyed him that he had to race to the Senju compound. His plan was to sit in the back of the room and try to make it through the meeting without speaking. That plan went out the window when he got to the meeting and found he was the only other person besides the elders that would be attending. 

His stomach sank as he was filled with dread. Nothing good could come of this meeting. Had he done something wrong? Upset the clan in some way? He felt numb as he greeted the elders and took a seat at the end of the table. Takeo-san stared at him from the other end. "Now that Iruka-san has joined us, we can finish up."

Finish up? Had they started the meeting without him? He came at the time on the summons. "As we have discussed previously, the Uchiha have put us in a difficult spot. Their clan greatly outnumbers ours, which hasn't been an issue before for the arraigned marriages until they picked Kakashi Hatake." Takeo-san ground his teeth. "Choosing him was deliberate. They thought we couldn't find him a match and they were going to use this as an excuse to push the clans further apart. They forgot about you, Iruka-san."

Iruka had no idea what was going on as the elders turned to stare at him. "I'm sorry. I don't follow."

Takeo-san sighed. "You are currently the only unattached male in the clan that would be a suitable match."

"Match? For Kakashi-san?"

"Yes. You do sleep with men don't you?" Iruka didn't like his tone as the clan leader answered him. They wanted him to marry Kakashi?!

"Yes, but that's no reason to choose me. I'm only distantly related to the clan! Surely there's a better choice?" There was no way he was being offered up to appease the Uchihas. 

Takeo-san pinned him with a hard glare. "There is no other choice. The only other gay clan member is already married. The Uchiha know that and thought we'd have no choice but to tell them we couldn't find a match. They are aiming for war or does the son of the Hokage not care about keeping the peace?"

It took everything that Iruka had not to go off on the man. "Of course I do,” he bit out. As a teacher, he probably knew more about the history between the clans than most. He knew if the Senju and Uchiha went to war the village would be torn apart, forcing the other clans to pick sides.

"Then just say yes," Takeo-san's voice was cold as ice. Just say yes to an arraigned marriage with a man he had maybe met in passing a time or two. Just say yes to being tied to an infamous ANBU. Just say yes to having his entire life turned upside down. Or say no and risk a civil war.

Rage built inside of him, but what choice did he really have? He was a shinobi. This was just another mission to protect the village. "Yes."

Takeo-san's face lit up. "Wonderful. Once everyone is in agreement, it should only take us a few weeks to plan the wedding."

"A few weeks? Out of the question." He may have bent to their will, but he had terms and the wedding date would be one of them. "My class graduates in a month and a half. I am not taking time away from them when they need it the most." He may be signing his life away, but they were not going to mess with his students. 

Takeo-san sighed. "I suppose we can put it off until the summer." He made it sound as if Iruka was asking for the moon. "It's the least the Uchiha can do since they put us into this situation. I will have robes sent over this week. Try to look nice on Friday for the announcement and don't be late." He turned to the other elders and they began discussing the wedding arrangements. 

Iruka's hands curled into fists at being dismissed in such a way. They wanted him to carry the burden of all of this and then treated him like garbage. The Senju had never treated him like he belonged, but now they needed him. He was giving up his own future for the good of the village, but he didn't have to be happy about it. He would bite his tongue and play along, but he was done with all of them once this sham of a wedding was over with. "Are you still here?" Oh, how he wished he could punch the other man. Instead, he stood up, bowed, and was out the door as fast as his legs could carry him. He would not let them see him lose it. No, he would wait until he was home to let out his anger at the situation. He wouldn't give them the pleasure of knowing how much they got to him.

*** 

Iruka wasn't sure how he made it through school on Thursday, but it was one of the longest days he'd ever had since he started teaching. He knew this marriage business was getting to him when he snapped at Naruto. He felt awful and apologized after he let the class go for the day. Naruto was overjoyed when he promised to take him out to get ramen to make it up to him. He couldn't take another day like that and asked the principal for the next day off. 

He was dead tired when he finally made it home. He dropped his bag by the door and stepped into the empty apartment. He had one more day before the entire village knew he was engaged. He was going to track his friends down on Friday morning to tell them. He at least had tonight to relax before the insanity of the next day. He paused in the kitchen, staring at the window that was slightly cracked. He always made sure they were locked when he was out. He crouched down, hand going to his weapon's pouch. 

He wondered if he should go for help, but he would feel foolish if it was nothing. He slowly crept forward, moving towards his living room with a kunai in hand. He nearly let it flew towards the figure on the couch before he recognized his distinctive silver hair. "K-Kakashi-san?! I nearly threw a kunai at you. What are you doing in my house?" 

"Is that any way to greet your betrothed, sensei?" Kakashi's face was half covered by one of his smut books. So the Uchiha had told him who he was going to have to marry. 

"It's been a long day. Are you going to tell me why you broke in?" Iruka dropped down onto the couch next to the man. 

Kakashi snapped his book closed and stared at him for a moment. "I didn't know you were gay, Iruka-sensei."

"Apparently neither did the Uchiha. You still haven't explained yourself. Did you just want to confirm that I was gay? Seems like a lot of effort to break into my apartment to ask something like that." Iruka leaned back into the couch, wishing he could just go to bed and not deal with a crazy jounin. 

"Hmm, I suppose I was curious about why you volunteered."

Iruka gaped at him. "Volunteered? I didn't volunteer. I was basically told if I didn't say yes a war would break out and everything would be my fault! Wait, did you volunteer for this?"

Kakashi shrugged. "They asked and I said yes. I didn't realize being married to me would be so awful for you, Umino-san. Forgive me for intruding." Oh great. He'd hurt his feelings with his big mouth. The Copy Nin was on his feet, tucking his book into his vest in an instant.

"Wait. That's not how I meant that to come out. I don't...think you're terrible or that being married to you would be awful. I just wish I was given to chance to choose for myself. The Senju elders basically told me I had to do this, for the good of the village. I didn't mean to upset you. Please stay and we can talk some more."

He paused, looking down at Iruka before he grinned at him. "Sensei, I didn't come to talk."

Iruka gave him a confused look. "Then what-"

He found himself pinned to the couch before he could react. "Well, I wanted to see if we were compatible and after you hurt my feelings I think you should make it up to me with a kiss, sensei." Iruka stared at him, mouth gaping open in shock. Surely, he was joking. His pulse sped up as Kakashi's face inched closer to his own. His hand reached up to the mask that normally covered his face. Oh Kami, he really planned on kissing him! He reacted on instinct and shoved Kakashi away from him. The startled jounin lost his footing and tumbled backward, hitting the coffee table on his way down.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka was horrified at his own actions as he moved to check on the may. He was rubbing his arm but seemed mostly fine. "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"Maa, mostly my pride, sensei. No need to apologize. I was having a bit of fun at your expense. I earned this bruised arm all on my own. I know this isn't what you wanted, but I hope you won't be too upset having me as a husband." He smiled up at Iruka, who was staring at him like he was absolutely crazy. "I should get going. It's late and we don't want your neighbors to talk." Then the bastard winked at him and disappeared in a puff of smoke. What the fuck had Iruka gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in joining the Armada Facebook group and doing fun prompts with us (no fandom limits), check out the link below.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
> Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


End file.
